Electronic cigarettes are similar to conventional cigarettes in both appearance and taste, but less harmful to human's health. Accordingly, electronic cigarettes are widely used for helping people to quit smoking. Atomizers are key components of the electronic cigarettes. In a typical atomizer, a glass fiber core is disposed horizontally through an air pipe to get a tobacco liquid in a liquid reserving chamber. However, the atomizer is not unaesthetic on one hand, on the other hand, the glass fiber core may detach from the air pipe after a long-time use, especially when the atomizer falls on ground.
Therefore, what is needed, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette having same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.